


untitled schezobus fic

by Coldaker



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I gave incubus a name, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, rated t for schezoisms, worsened bc hes literally talking to an incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldaker/pseuds/Coldaker
Summary: Arei's secret is revealed.Previously posted as part of a oneshot collection.
Relationships: Incubus/Schezo Wegey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	untitled schezobus fic

**Author's Note:**

> I hc that what incubus is trying to hide is just a lot of freckles, but society makes him feel bad about anything that could be perceived as an imperfection so like literally every single other member of his species tells him he's "ugly"  
> it has taken a toll on him :(  
> he also hides a few other demonic features around humans  
> this one is real short but also pretty self indulgent which is also why they might be a little ooc  
> feedback feeds the writer :)

Early morning. Arei would much rather sleep in, but he can do that another day. He needs to get ready now. He had invited Schezo over, and as much as he would like to be himself, he has a facade to keep up. As he stumbles over and out of the room, he starts to think to himself.

Ah, Schezo. His boyfriend of 6 months, and the only person he knows who treats him like he’s worth something. He really would hate to lose him, and he definitely would if Schezo ever saw his true self, that's undeniable. He would probably be late, though, so Arei decides he has enough time to grab himself a coffee. Just in case, though, he unlocks his front door.

He stirs his newly made cup of coffee, and turns around, only to be face to face with Schezo Wegey. Uh oh. His.. ah, unsightly features aren't concealed. The mage looks taken aback, and his gaze shifts from the incubus' small horns, to his tail, finally back to his face, covered in freckles. Arei starts to shake under his gaze. This is his worst nightmare. Schezo doesn't seem to notice right away, too caught up in… just staring at Arei. Finally he notices Arei's panic, but before he can say anything to calm it, Arei runs off into his bedroom. The mage follows.

Before he can catch up, the door is shut and locked on him. There is distinct heavy breathing from the other side. Schezo takes a breath, and says in the softest voice he can muster, "Arei, please let me in." After a few moments, he gets a response. 

"I already know you think I'm hideous, just say it and leave like everyone else," said as if Arei is trying not to cry.

Worse than he expected. No matter. He'd wanted to say this face to face, but this would do. "Ah… I- I think you're pretty. I mean it."

Arei could've sworn his heart stopped right there. There is a pause, and the door is unlocked. Schezo is met with a still-shaking incubus, tear tracks still clearly visible. "You do?"

Schezo smiles faintly, having gotten through to the demon. "Of course I do. You're stunning!" He takes one of Arei's larger hands in his own and brings it to his lips.

Arei brings his other hand to his mouth in surprise, "Really? N-no one's ever told me that…" 

Schezo looks up. "What?! That's nonsense, you deserve it! I suppose I should make up for it, then." He gives a smug grin and laces the taller man's clawed fingers with his own. "Arei, darling. I love you more than anything. I think you're stunning, no matter  _ what _ you think about yourself. All I've ever wanted was to make love with you-" He is cut off by a shriek from his partner, as he quickly turns red as a tomato. "So much for that. That means… something else now, doesn't it?" The statement is followed by frantic nodding from Arei. Now it's Schezo's turn to flush.

Arei giggles, "I know what you meant, honey, I was alive then too. Don't forget, you're talking to an  _ incubus. _ Don't feel bad about it, I think it's endearing." Using his height to his advantage, he plants a kiss on Schezo's forehead.

Schezo seems to be caught a little off guard at the quick turnaround, but that is what he was aiming for nonetheless. "Nice to see you're doing better, dear. Now…" he trails off, and starts to pepper Arei's face with kisses. By the end of it, the incubus is left dazed and giggling profusely. 

He steadies himself, wraps his arms around the shorter man, and whispers, "What would I do without you…" His lips meet Schezo's, just for a moment. As he snuggles into the crook of his boyfriend's neck and starts to purr softly, he says, quietly, "can we just stay like this for a while?"

"Absolutely."


End file.
